etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Antenat
Antenat – dawny właściciel Posiadłości Niedźwiedź; starszy mężczyzna, przez którego posiadłość uległa zepsuciu. Charakter Antenata najbardziej charakteryzowała jego pewność siebie i nieugiętość. Nie znosił sprzeciwu, co pokazał w sporze z mieszkańcami osady. Uparcie dążył do wyznaczonego przez siebie celu. Historia Przed poszukiwaniami Antenat spędził w swojej posiadłości całe życie. Pławił się w luksusach i dekadencji. Nastał jednak moment, w którym ta ekstrawagancja zaczynała go męczyć. Poszukiwania Usłyszał kiedyś pojedyncze, niegroźne, a jednak niepokojące opowieści. Wspominały, że dwór razem z całą posiadłością stoi na bramie prowadzącej do jakiejś fantastycznej i nienazwanej potęgi. Zbadanie tych pogłosek stało się życiowym celem Antenata. Dziedzic zaczął trwonić pozostałości po rodzinnej fortunie na robotników oraz na sprzęt. Sam za to przy pomocy relikwii i różnych rytuałów próbował odkryć i odzyskać pogrzebane tajemnice. Te działania nie podobały się niektórym ludziom. Byli wzburzeni działalnością dziedzica. Sprawa Proroka Najgłośniejszym z podburzycieli był wyjątkowo obdarty żebrak. Dysponował on niezwykle wielką wiedzą na temat ambicji i celów Antenata. Dzielił się tym z każdym, kto chciał go wysłuchać. Obwieszczał również, że działania dziedzica w niedługim czasie doprowadzą do zagłady świata. Antenat postanowił uciszyć degenerata, jednak, ku jego zdumieniu, to z pozoru łatwe zadanie okazało się wręcz niemożliwe do wykonania. Dziedzic postanowił torturować nieszczęśnika. Do licznych tortur serwowanych Prorokowi zaliczały się m.in. zaostrzone pale, lodowe kąpiele i ostre noże. Antenat z nieukrywaną przyjemnością zadawał ból oponentowi. Jednak ten za każdym razem wracał, by podburzać mieszkańców swymi teoriami i proroctwami. Ostatecznie dziedzic zmęczony próbami pokonania niezwykłej cielesności Proroka zwabił go do swej siedziby. Tam pokazał mu swe dzieło i przedstawił szczegółowo wszystkie swoje plany. Antenat z uczuciem triumfu obserwował jak żebrak z przerażenia wydłubał sobie oczy i z krzykiem uciekł w kierunku cienia. Rozwiązanie problemów z Osadą Antenat musiał coś zrobić, by jakoś uspokoić mieszkańców osady. W tym celu wynajął bandytów i najemników posiadających ogromne działo – 8-funtówkę. Ich działania przyniosły skutek, uspokajając nastroje panujące w wiosce. Przy okazji zmniejszyli jej populację. Przełom Wreszcie nastąpił przełom. Robotnicy z Antenatem na czele znaleźli portal pod najniższymi fundamentami dworu. Niestety dla nich, zamieszkujących te tereny ludzi i przyszłych pokoleń, robiąc to zbudzili pradawne zło. Ich kroki niepokoiły starożytną ziemię, a ekspedycja trafiła do królestwa śmierci i szaleństwa. Tylko dziedzicowi udało się zbiec. Jednak zło zaczęło zagarniać coraz więcej tereny posiadłości. List i koniec żywota Zrozpaczony Antenat zrozumiał, że nie jest w stanie tego powstrzymać. Do tego potrzebował drużyny odważnych bohaterów, awanturników, ludzi gotowych na wszystko. Jednym z takich ludzi był jego krewny Floris. Postanowił napisać do niego list, którego treść brzmiała: Florisie! Nasz ród został przeklęty. Zapewne pamiętasz nasz stary dom, bogaty i majestatyczny. Piętrzący się wyniośle nad wrzosowiskiem. Cały swój żywot spędziłem w tej prastarej, owianej złą sławą posiadłości. Pławiłem się w dekadencji i luksusach. A jednak zwykła ekstrawagancja zaczynała mnie męczyć. Pojedyncze, niepokojące opowieści sugerowały, że posiadłość była bramą prowadzącą do jakiejś fantastycznej i nienazwanej potęgi. Z pomocą relikwii i rytuałów, każdy wysiłek kierowałem ku odkopaniu i odzyskaniu tych długo pogrzebanych tajemnic, trwoniąc to, co zostało z naszej rodzinnej fortuny na śniadych robotników i solidne łopaty. Wreszcie, pośród nasiąkniętych solą grani, pod najniższymi fundamentami, odkopaliśmy ten przeklęty portal i zbudziliśmy pradawne zło. Każdy nasz krok poruszał i niepokoił starożytną ziemię, lecz my tkwiliśmy w królestwie śmierci i szaleństwa! W końcu udało mi się samotnie zbiec, w towarzystwie jedynie śmiechu i płaczu, pod pradawnymi, pociemniałymi arkadami. Aż do utraty przytomności. Zapewne pamiętasz nasz stary dom, bogaty i majestatyczny. To przeżarte zgnilizną wynaturzenie! Błagam, wróć do domu, zdobądź swe dziedzictwo i ocal naszą rodzinę przed wygłodniałymi cieniami Najmroczniejszego Lochu. Antenat Umysł Antenata był bardzo zniszczony. Cały czas widział wizje nawiązujące do momentu otwarcia portalu. Nie mógł tego wytrzymać. Chwilę po napisaniu, zapieczętowaniu i wysłaniu listu popełnił samobójstwo poprzez strzał pistoletem w głowę. Galeria Antenat nadzorujący prace.jpg|Antenat nadzorujący prace Antenat piszący list.jpg|Antenat podczas pisania listu Antenat samobójstwo.jpg|Antenat na chwilę przed samobójstwem Kategoria:Darkest Dungeon Kategoria:Postacie